The Legend Trainer
by mastervegeta
Summary: To approach humans and Pokemon...Arceus made a human boy,with Legendary traits. The mischievous Rodrigo'll get in lots of trouble with his legendary family,though... Spankfic,to pay homage to me getting all Legends on the game.
1. Chapter 1-A Cold Punishment

Though a human child,Rodrigo is immortal...like Mew,he'll be a child forever.

Rodrigo has been created by Arceus,and is a friend and brother to all Legendaries.

Female Pokemon sense his status,and thus all of them raise him as any cub.

Which means that many of them spank him if naughty...

Today,Rodrigo was walking the forest,when he decided to go for a swim on a lake.

Sadly,he didn't see he was being dragged into a waterfall untill it was too late!

As the boy fell,he closed his eyes...

Once he opened them,however,he felt cold...

Soon he saw himself bent over a block of ice,which could only mean one thing...

...That he was going to feel Articuno's wing or Suicune's paw!

A wing pinned him down,so he couldn't get up.

"You finnaly woke up..." Came the voice from the gentlest Legendary Bird,Articuno...

"S-sis...!" Rodrigo said,looking back.

Them,he gasped,as he noticed his butt was bared!

The boy them looked at Articuno...boy,was she angry!

"How could you be so careless?If I hadn't found you during my flying!" Articuno scolded!

Soon she started to spank the little bare butt before her.

"Oww!Oww!Ouch!P-please,Articuno!I just went to take a swim,and..." Rodrigo whined.

"And for being careless,you almost took a dive instead,little bro!" Articuno said.

She alternated between cheeks.

"Oww,owwie!Ouch,b-but Articuno!" Rodrigo whined,sniffling.

"Only a sore,red one,Rodrigo." Articuno sentenced,her wing spanking all over his bottom.

"Oww,owwie,ouch..."

The spanking went on for quite a while...the boy sobbed,loudly.

"P-please,stop,Articuno..." he pleaded.

"I will,once I'm sure you learned your lesson."

Articuno spanked the sitspots.

"Now,why am I punishing you?"

"F-for bein' careless!" Rodrigo bawled.

"Will you be more carefull?" she asked,a few harder ones to the sitspots.

"Y-yeeeeeah!" Rodrigo bawled.

As soon as it started,it them ended...

Articuno was gentler tham most Legends,not giving a corner time.

She helped Rodrigo up,and hugged him with her icy wings...

"Shhh...it's okay...I forgive you..." she gently said.

Rodrigo sobbed and hugged her back."Sorry...sorry..."

As he calmed down,he sniffled."C-can you use your ice to cool my bottom,sis?"

"Sorry bro,no can do." Articuno said.

As the boy pouted,Articuno gave a patient sigh.

"Hey,be glad that Moltres didn't find you instead of me." she added,chuckling.

Rodrigo gulped as he sniffled."Y-yeah..." he said,remembering her burning spankings pretty well...

The End


	2. Chapter 2-Burning Discipline

The Legend Trainer 2: Burning Discipline

Sometime had passed,after Rodrigo got disciplined by Articuno.

He was walking on the forest. It was past his bedtime,however...

Even a legendary cub,like little Rodrigo,have bedtimes.

However,this time,Rodrigo decided to stay awake overnight!

He was very curious about all that happened while he was asleep!

Rodrigo smiled,amazed,as he saw all nocturnal pokemon under the moonlight.

It was all so beautifull!He knew he had to sleep,but he decided to keep wandering...

Untill he saw a bright glow in front of him.

Rodrigo gulped,for he recognised it...

"Rodrigo?What are you doing up,Young Cub?" Moltres asked,sternly.

Rodrigo looked at her nervously. Moltres gave a stern look,them continued the lecture.

"Arceus created you as a human,so staying up late is bad for your health."

Actually,all Legendary Children such as Mew also have bedtimes...

...Moltres didn't know that,however.

She thought Rodrigo had one because he was made human...

...But Arceus and older Legends think ALL Legendary kids should be asleep at bedtime!

For their own health,that is...however,Rodrigo was still up past his bedtime!

The boy decided to plead,hoping his sister wouldn't be angry if he gave a reason for it..

"I-I know,sis,but I,I just wanted to see the night,I always miss it,and-"

He never got to finish his reasoning,though.

For Moltres took him to a mountain near the forest!

"Aww,sis..." he whined,as he was bent over a rock.

"You know better tham to stay up past your bedtime,little bro." Moltres scolded.

She bared his bottom,and give a slap with her fiery wing.

Now,don't think of Moltres as being cruel,folks.

See,Arceus created Rodrigo with endurance to elements.

Which meant,his butt didn't get injured from Moltres's wing...

Even though it felt a greater burning pain when Moltres spanked him!

"Owww!Sis,that burns...!" Rodrigo whined.

"I know it does,Rodrigo,but you earned this..." Moltres said,as she spanked.

"Oww,owwie,b-but..."

"Only a burning butt..." Moltres scolded,alternating cheeks.

"OWWWW!Owwie,ouch!Oww...sis,stoooop!" Rodrigo sniffled.

But soon he began sobbing as the wing spanked all over his little butt.

Moltres soon WARMED his sitspots...

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!Moltres,n-n-no more..." Rodrigo bawled.

"Rodrigo,why you earned this punishment?" Moltres asked,as she continued.

"F-for stayin' up past my bedtime..." Rodrigo sobbed.

"Will you do this again?" Moltres asked,increasing the heat on each spank to the sitspot.

"Nooooooo...wwwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rodrigo bawled,as the burning on his butt got worse.

Moltres gave two more spanks to each cheek,mercifully stopping.

Them she said,"Little brother,go face the wall on that cave over there,no rubbing..."

Moltres sternly watched,as Rodrigo bawled and got up.

He did his corner time on a cave inside the mountain...

Minutes later,she reduced her body heat.

That was needed,so that she could hug the child without accidently burning him.

Just because he had elemental endurance,doesn't mean getting burned didn't hurt!

"Come here,little bro..." Moltres said,now gentle.

Rodrigo sobbed as he hugged Moltres.

"Shh...there,there...you're forgiven..." Moltres said.

She smiled,as the little boy cutely cried himself to sleep on her wings...

Them she gently pulled his pants and underwear up,as to not wake him up.

Soon she looked for a place to let the boy sleep peacefully...

The End


End file.
